The University of Louisville Health Science Center in conjunction with the health care organizations that comprise the Louisville Medical Center have embarked upon and enterprise-wide effort to achieve a reputation as a national leader in clinical research and the training of clinical research scientists. Central to this effort is the Clinical Research, Epidemiology and Statistics Training (CREST) Program. CREST integrates training in clinical research methods and quantitative analysis, health informatics, the responsible conduct of health care research, health economics and health services and outcomes research. CREST is based on the premise that formal trans-disciplinary training, coupled with mentored practical research experience, is essential for young physicians, dentists and other health professional to launch independent research careers in academic health centers or industry. CREST takes a three-tiered approach. Mastery of the core clinical research competencies can be done at the level of a Graduate Certificate in Clinical Investigation Science (16 Credit Hours), a Masters of Science in Public Health (30 Credit Hours), or the PhD in Epidemiology-Clinical Investigation Science (78 Credit Hours). The core curriculum is web-enhanced and is further augmented by skills-building workshops and seminars on topics such as the use of the internet to access clinical research resources, federal regulations governing clinical research, and effective oral and written communication. The CREST Program targets junior faculty, physicians and dentists in graduate education, undergraduate medical and dental students, and the research support staff. Twelve physicians and dentists in residency or fellowship training will be named "Clinical Research Scholars" and given scholarships that include full tuition and a modest allowance for books and travel. The CREST Program will greatly advance the University of Louisville's role in training the next generation of clinical research scientists.